The present invention relates to a connector, which electrically connects two circuit boards to each other, a method of manufacturing the connector, and a flat cable with connector. Conventionally, a board-to-board connector has been used to electrically connect a pair of circuit boards, which are disposed in parallel to each other, to each other. In such a board-to-board connector, a first board is electrically connected to a second board in such a manner that a receptacle connector mounted on the second board is fitted to a plug connector mounted on the first board.
However, in the case of fitting the receptacle connector to the plug connector using the above-described board-to-board connector, since the plug connector and the receptacle connector are located between the first board and the second board, it was not easy that the receptacle connector was accurately fitted to the plug connector.